1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to cooling systems, and particularly, to a cooling system for an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
With increasing use of online applications, the need for computer data centers has increased rapidly. Data centers are centralized computing facilities that include many servers, often arranged on server racks or shelves, and one rack or shelf with several servers can be considered as a server system. During operation, server systems generate a great amount of heat in the data centers, and a common method for dissipating the heat is to use of air conditioners and of fans, which leads to energy waste.